


Curatio

by okayylmaocomputer97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, American Revolution, Creepy England being creepy, Drabble, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayylmaocomputer97/pseuds/okayylmaocomputer97
Summary: Slowly, Alfred heals.





	Curatio

Arthur opens the window, welcoming the cool, fresh air. The room gets awfully stuffy overnight, and although Alfred has not yet awakened, Arthur still tries to make the room comfortable.

He approaches the bed where his colony sleeps. Or rather, drifts in the sea of unconsciousness. While colonies don’t regenerate as quickly as nations, they heal eventually. It’s only a matter of time.

Arthur pulls down the blanket and begins the task of changing Alfred’s bandages. The entry hole is an angry red splotch, still a little inflamed, not completely closed.

_Beautiful,_  thinks Arthur. He smiles and kisses Alfred’s forehead.


End file.
